Alexander's Knights or Bride of the Dark Messenger
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: Beatrix is having nightmares! Kuja's in a naughty mood! Garnet and Zidane are about to tell their other companions about Kuja still being alive! What Will HAPPEN?
1. Prologue

ALEXANDER'S KNIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own FF9 or any as far as I know. I just write fanfics. Please no Flames and R&R.  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Two knights, a male and a female, ran through the streets of Alexandria, killing Mistodons as they pass through its mighty streets. Their swords gleamed in the moonlight as they slashed through the body of a Mistodon. The two knights watched each other's backs as they fought the mighty parasite like creatures. But, as they fought, they both had a secret hanging over their heads… It was they same secret, but they did know that the other thought the same way. That secret, was their undying crush for the other. Yes, those knights, were Captain Albert Steiner and General Beatrix.  
  
Both of them stopped to rest after battling another Mistodon.   
"Beatrix, are you alright?" Steiner asked with a half smile.  
"I'm alright." She said between breaths, "What about you?"  
Steiner pulls up one of his chain mail sleeves, revealing a bleeding wound.   
Beatrix gasped, "You're wounded!"  
"It's just a scratch." Steiner said lightly with a chuckle.  
  
Suddenly, they turned around to meet eye to eye with another Mistodon. Beatrix and Steiner stood in fighting stance.  
  
"Persistent b******s!" Steiner said through clenched teeth.  
  
The Mistodon lunged at Steiner, knocking him to the ground and began to scratch at his wounded arm. Beatrix immediately hit the beast with her Save the Queen. Steiner rose to his feet and finished off the mist monster with a mighty slash of his Ice Brand. The Mistodon vanished into a light mist.  
  
"This is futile!" exclaimed Beatrix. "Let us return to the castle!"  
"No! I cannot face the princess until we destroy all these beasts. On my honor, I vow to protect the princess, the citizens of Alexandria, and…" He paused.  
Beatrix looked at him curiously as he began to sweat nervously  
He then swallowed hard and continued, "Beatrix! I… I shall protect you!"  
"Steiner…" She was speechless… those words made her heart fill with joy.   
"Watch out!" Steiner shouted as a Mistodon jumped out of no where.  
  
Steiner countered the giant mist monster with his Ice brand. Suddenly another Mistodon joined the beast. Beatrix swung around and finished of both of them with a mighty "Climhazzard!" Both beasts disappeared like the last.   
  
"…This might be it for us!" Steiner thought a loud.   
"I have no regrets!" Beatrix said bravely.  
Steiner turned to Beatrix and walked over, close to her, "Beatrix… there is something I must tell you!"  
Beatrix looked up into his dark eyes, "What is it?"  
He leaned closer to her face, putting a hand on her waist, "I…"  
  
Beatrix spotted a Mistodon heading straight for them and she pulled away. She drew her sword once more.  
  
"Save your valediction, Steiner. We'll live to see another day." She said staring straight into the beast's eyes.  
  
Steiner smiled at her and nodded. He drew his sword once again as a body of light surrounded him. Trance! He tranced out into his heroic knight form with his glowing armor. Beatrix stared in disbelief and amazement. She had to admit he looked rather handsome in Trance. The both slashed through the beasts like a hot knife through butter as they killed every single one of them, using everything they had.   
  
Once done, Steiner's trance began to fade away.  
"Good things just don't last forever…" He muttered.  
"Steiner! Look!" Beatrix said, pointing to the castle.  
  
Steiner turned to the castle. A light shot from the roof. And met with another light that fell from an airship high above. The light then disappeared when the two lights met.  
  
"Why has bahamut stopped?" Steiner asked.  
"I don't know, but that light… What do you think that was?" Beatrix asked him.  
  
The light came back, but it was stronger than before, for the two lights became one!  
  
"It looks like a summoning spell!" Steiner noted.  
  
Suddenly the light expanded! And both the knights started to feel… funny… The voice of Garnet came out of no where… the strange thing was, they were the only ones who could here it.  
  
'Alexander… come to me… help save my kingdom.'  
  
"Princess!" Beatrix and Steiner exclaimed at once.  
  
The light from the rooftop shot upward into the sky! Beatrix and Steiner stared wide-eyed. Suddenly, their eyes flashed with a brilliant light and a strong light shone out from their mouths and eyes. Both out them began to float into the air. Their arms spread outward as their bodies became pure light. Only their body shapes were visible. It was a spectacle that was worth to been seen. Their two lights became one, then shrank into a tiny ball of light that traveled toward the castle. Once there the light expanded, higher… higher… as taller than the castle! From that light, two-angel wing emerged and stretched high in the air, then folded them around the castle and around the village, making a protective shield around the kingdom from the fiery breath of bahamut.   
  
Bahamut, intrigued by this, began to fly closer to the mysterious wings. He then cocked his head and let out a blast of fire straight for the wings. But once it struck the feathery wings, the blast disappeared into a holy, blue light. The wings began to open… Revealing the mighty, the holy, Alexander!!! The large structure stood there… strong and proud. The two Summoners' light shone stronger than before and so did Alexander's wings. Alexander lurched back a few inches… the let out a might bombard of millions of holy blasts of power! Bahamut saw this, and tried to flee. But the holy lights followed the dragon into the sky, surrounded him, and closed in on him. There was a gigantic explosion! And all that was left of the King of Dragons… was a million tiny lights that glittered back down the earth below.   
  
People all around cheered. But, however, not for long. The Invincible floated over head, and sent out a large sound wave down to Alexander! Its wings began to rot, and die. The sound wave hit the Alexandrian Castle's sword monument, and it began to surge with energy. Alexander knew what was about to happen and embraced it's fate as the energy shot up into the sky piercing the might Alexander, killing the summon at that very instant! Alexander stood there for a moment or so… then began to shrink into two bodies still floating in the air. Suddenly the two bodies lunged into two different directions, falling to the ground on opposite side of the city. Beatrix, fell to the Alexandrian front gate. Steiner, fell to the Alexandrian docking bays. But before both could hit the ground they began to glow and slowly, mysteriously and softly, were placed on the ground. Untouched.  
  
At the docking bays, Regent Cid, followed by Freya, Vivi and Amarant; searched for where they parked the Hilda Grade 2.   
  
"Hurry now! Once we get on the ship, we must head back for Zidane, Eiko and Garnet at once!" Cid called back to them.  
  
As they ran through the dock, Vivi tripped on something.  
  
"Ouch!"   
"What is it, Vivi?" Freya asked, running back for him.  
"I-I tripped on something!" He exclaimed getting to his feet and turned to look at what he tripped on. "O-Oh no!"  
  
Vivi had tripped on a foot! His eyes followed up the foot, to the leg, to the… body!!! Vivi recognized the body immediately!   
  
"M-M-Mister S-Steiner!!!!" Vivi shouted as he ran toward the body with Freya close behind.  
"Oh my! What's he doing here? Do you think he's dead?" Freya asked, worried.  
"I-I hope not!" Vivi said examining the body.  
Amarant walked up to the two, "…Common! Cid found the airship…"  
"We found Steiner lying here. He might be dead." Freya told him.  
"…He's not dead…"  
"He's not?"  
"… His chest is still rising and falling. Here… we should help him to the ship…" Amarant said, lifting one of Steiner's arms.  
  
Freya pitched in as they carried him toward the airship. Suddenly, he began to snap out of it.  
  
"…Wha?… Where am I? Where's Beatrix!?" Steiner said groggily, for he was just awakening.   
"Are you alright Steiner? We found you lying on the ground." Vivi told him.  
"I see… I guess I blacked out from the battle… where's Beatrix?" he asked again.  
"We never saw her… Do you remember how you got here?" Vivi said.  
"I…Damn it! I can't remember…" Steiner said, still being dragged by Amarant and Freya. "Let go of me! I need to find Beatrix!"  
"…Oh no you don't. You're in no condition to be walking around. And besides, she's probably dead…" Amarant said.  
"How dare you say such things!" Steiner shouted.  
"Quit it both of you! …Steiner I'm sorry, but we have no time! We need to save Dagger, Zidane and Eiko!" Freya told him.   
  
Steiner remained in silence as the dragged him on to the ship, and they took off.  
  
Meanwhile, Beatrix remained unconscious on the stone street. She awakened the next day with a terrible headache.  
  
"Ow… what am I doing here?" Beatrix asked as she got to her feet. "Steiner…"  
*************************************************************  
  
As you can see, both of then never remembered what happened to them… or what fate had in store for them, or even if they remembered, didn't know how they became the mighty Alexander. But soon, one day, they would once again be…  
  
ALEXANDER'S KNIGHTS  
  
note: I hope you liked it. I'm just trying this on for now. If you liked it, please reveiw it so I can give you the actual Chapters. Right now I have to work on "The Diary of the Rose of May" CHP 5! So R&R! 


	2. Intro

Note: I don't own FF9, blah blah blah, no flames please, you get the point :P  
  
  
Chp 1: A tale continues  
  
  
Intro:  
  
Garnet burst through the crowd leaving the falcon claw pendant behind. Tears streamed down her face like raindrops on the window glass. She jumped over the gap between the castle and the theatre ship and landed gently in the arms of Zidane. He spun her around playfully, put her down and held her close. She pounded on his chest whispering the words "Why did you have to leave? Why were you dead for so long and decide to be reborn now?" as she wept. The crowd around them, consisting of nobles, Vivi and his mage friends, young summoner Eiko with her adoptive parents, Regent Cid and Lady Hilda; dragoon knight Freya Crescent, Amarant Coral, and Quina the Qu, started to clap with acceptance and pride. Even the old rust bucket, Captain Steiner, and his new beloved girlfriend, General Beatrix, beamed with joy raising the mighty Excalibur in the air. "I love you" Zidane whispered into the young queen's ear. "Everything will be ok…"   
  
  
6 months later…  
  
  
Six months later, many things had changed. Zidane planned to stay by the Princess's side forever, and Steiner was planning the same for Beatrix. But… Although everyone was overjoyed of Zidane's return, things still turned for the worst for some of them. Eiko was still morning over how Zidane loves Garnet instead of her, Vivi has trying to find a love of his own, Freya started to miss Fratley more than ever, Quina left Alexandria to go off on her/his own to learn more recipes. Plus, there is some that Zidane is hiding! Lately he has been disappearing in the middle of the night to Treno for some reason…   
  
  
Bride of the Dark Messenger…  
(The Tale of Alexander's Knights)  
  
  
Zidane walked through the streets of Treno, as nobles and drunks passed him by. He watched his back carefully hoping no one was following him. He quickly darted into a small Synthesis Shop and opened the door slowly still looking behind him. What was he hiding? Why a small Synthesis Shop? Does this happy-go-lucky genome have a secret he regrets? He entered the small, dark shop, closing the door behind him quietly. He walked past the shop and started to climb the creaking stairs that led to the top floor where there was a living quarters, ignoring the rest of the shop. He came to a door and knocked 3 times and spoke:  
  
"Are you awake? Are you there? Is it okay to come in?" he asked who ever was inside the room.   
"Yes… come in…" a sly voice of a man said behind the door.  
  
Zidane swallowed hard and opened the door. Zidane blushed immensely with a sickened expression on his face. Inside the room was a silver-haired man with a sitting at a table… butt naked. It was Kuja, his enemy that was believed to be dead… but alive and well. Zidane found him unconscious outside of Lindbulm's Dragon's Gate 6 months ago. He had changed a lot as well. Kuja had become more muscular and lost a bit of his girlish figure and was growing abs! Abs! He didn't look 21 anymore… he looked… way older?!   
  
"Darn it, Kuja! Do you have to sit around like that! God! Put this on!" Shouted Zidane tossing the silver-haired man a bag while shielding his eyes.   
"Fine, but I'm still a bit weak…" Kuja smiled weakly as he caught the bag.  
"I'm not surprised. You were in a coma for a month and then have been trying to do some good by running this shop ever since you woke up! You best be glad I found you lying in front of the Dragon's Gate before Cid's troops did, 6 months ago. They would have killed you on the spot! Not that you would've dying anyway without medical help just laying out there! Not to mention me finding this shop for you!" Zidane laughed.  
"Why did you decide to help me, anyway? Not just in the Lifa tree, but when you found me out there… and got me this shop… why? After all I've done to you and your friends…" Kuja asked looking through the bag.  
"Hey, for the a thousandth time, I said it before and I'll say it again, you don't need a reason to help people. And besides, what kind of brother would I be just leaving you there to die and with out a job?"  
"You should have let me die… I can not be forgiven for the sins I've made."  
"Not true! I believe you were only doing what you thought was right. It's not your fault that you chose the wrong thing to believe. I think you still have some good in you. We just need to tap into it! Everyone deserves a second chance! Besides, you haven't killed anyone yet and you're doing a great job with this shop!"  
"…Thank you… ??? What the heck are these?!" Kuja said looking into the bag.  
"They're REAL guys clothes. Ya know, Shirt, Pants, Boxers… If you keep wearing those stupid clothes people who come to your shop will eventually find out it's you!" replied eyes still covered.  
"Shhh…er…ta? Pa…ants? Box…zers?!" Kuja sounded like he had never heard of them.  
"Just put them on!" said Zidane loudly.  
"So what is for dinner?" Kuja asked while slipping into the white muscle shirt that he pulled out of the bag.   
"I'm not giving you anything till you tell me why you were lying outside of Dragon's Gate! I know I asked you this every time I come by, but you haven't told me anything, so spill! Plus, what has happened to you all this time before I found you? You looks so different!" Said Zidane.  
"If I must." Kuja sighed. "Before I plummeted to my bloody death in the Lifa tree, I was taken away by a beam of light. It was from Garland who was alsosurprisingly alive. He informed me that they took over a different planet with advanced technology and wanted me to help him test them out. But what I didn't know, was he was just going to use me as a lab rat. For one year and three months we test weapons, airships, laser cannons and other technology. Until one day, Garland stumbled upon a time chamber…"  
"What's a time chamber?!" asked Zidane.  
"It's a place where, once inside, time goes faster and your body ages with it."  
"How fast does the time go?"  
"Well, to explain it so even your small mind can understand…" Kuja mocked, "Let's say you stay in there for a year. Once you got out you ask some one what the date is… they'd say it has only been one month that has past while you were in the chamber."  
"Wow! That's fast! So you stayed in there how long?" Zidane asked.  
"…He locked me in there for nine 'time chamber' years…" replied Kuja.  
"NINE YEARS!? WHAT THE F***!?" Zidane shouted in horror, "That means your like… 21… plus 9… plus 2 years since I saw you…"   
  
Zidane paused and started counted with his fingers  
  
"32 you imbecile!!! How hard is it to add three numbers!?" Shouted Kuja who was trying to figure out how to put on the boxers.  
"Shut up and pay attention to what you're doing! HEY!! They're upside down!!! Turn those right side up!" Shouted Zidane.  
"If you don't keep it down we'll be discovered." Kuja hissed.  
"No, you'll be discovered! And so what? You'd be the one who gets killed not me." Zidane snapped.  
"You'd be arrested though for harboring me here for so long in secret!" Kuja snapped back.  
" Whatever! Continue with your story…"  
"Fine. Once I got out of the time chamber, Garland commanded that I attack Gaia with my new strength. But I refused to do anything he said after what he made me do before and for locking me in chamber for so long. Against my will, he beat me to pulp and transported me here as weak as a newborn kitten. Then I blacked out and woke up to your goddamn face! You happy now?" Kuja snapped.  
"Yup." Replied Zidane with a smile.  
"Then go get dinner started! I'm starving!" ordered Kuja.  
  
Zidane's faced turned red from anger. He did not enjoy being ordered aroundespecially when Kuja was using HIS lingo. And, especially from him after saving is life and buying this shop for him!  
  
"The deliver moogle with my groceries should be here in a matter of minutes!" Zidane said through his clenched teeth.  
"Well, I can't possibly wait that long! Go out and find that moogle!" Kuja shouted.  
"Fine! You try and figure out how to put those pants on while I get the food." Zidane shouted slamming the door behind him.  
Kuja glared after him, "Insolent boob!" He muttered.  
  
Later, Kuja finally figured out the pants when suddenly he heard a knock on the door down stairs. 'Finally' he thought as he headed toward the stairs. 'I hope that moogle didn't drop the groceries on the way here again. I hate it when he does that and escapes with his tip! And Zidane is so slow as well!' Kuja thought to himself. He opened the door to find something he didn't expect. A woman with a finely shaped body in a hood and tattered, brown cloak stood at the door. Her large chest almost seemed as if it was about to fall out of her shirt, and her tight red pants seemed very… well… Tight! Kuja stared at her beauty, although he could not see her face, for it was consumed in darkness from her hood.  
  
"May I help you?" Kuja smiled, leaning against the doorframe, try to act cool.  
"I'm here to synthesize some weapons." She said coldly with a husky voice.  
"Well, we are closed… but I guess I could squeeze you in, m'lady." He bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
The woman quickly pulled her hand away and entered the shop. Kuja switched on the light revealing a small room with a counter, a cash register and the walls were lined with synthesized weapons. Kuja stood behind the counter and leaned on it with his elbows with his head in hands staring at her. He was acting just like his flirty brother.  
  
"Could you show me what you got?" She asked with a lusty tone of voice.  
"What?!" Kuja stood up straight and brightened up hoping what heard was true.   
"I asked you if you'd show me your inventory." She said.  
"Oh…" Kuja said with a pout.  
  
He walked over toward a wall and started to point out some of his best work. While he did this, the woman slowly pulled out a dagger from under her cloak. She held it high above his head. Suddenly he turned around and she quickly hides the dagger.  
  
"What do you think of this one? It's a fine painted rod made of mythril." He said beaming.  
"Oh! It's... nice! But… I'm more interested in swords, you see." She said.  
"Ok! I have a perfect one for you! I has beautiful red roses painted on the blade!"  
"Fits me to a T." she replied, "I love roses."  
  
Kuja turned to the wall once more and once again, the woman pulled out the dagger.  
  
"So you like roses eh? You remind me of a woman I used to be in love with…"  
"You don't know how right you are…" she whispered.  
  
Kuja heard this and quickly turned around to see the dagger. She drove it down at him, but he grabbed her wrist just in the nick of time. They struggled until the came to the ground. She was kneeling over him trying to stab him in the chest, but he resisted her wrist from coming any closer to his body. Kuja acted quickly, he finally got the dagger out of her hand and kicked her off of him.She hit the wall with a loud CRASH! Her hood fell off her head and behind her shoulders, revealing her true identity! …General Beatrix!  
  
"Beatrix!" Kuja gasped.  
Suddenly Zidane entered the shop carrying a bag of groceries, "Hi ya, Kuja! I'm back! I hope your in a better mood because if you aren't I'm not making my famous Soup du Silenc-… WHA?!" Zidane stopped and his eyes grew wide in astonishment.  
  
He stared at the woman on the floor against the wall with long brown hair that was curled at the bottom.   
  
She had armored boots on her feet, tight red stockings, a long white vest that went down to her ankles, armor on her delicate hands and up her right arm and a silver metal eye patch over her right eye with her long hair curled at the bottom, dangled over her face.  
  
"B-B-B-B-B-B-Bea… Beatrix! What a pleasant surprise… Heh…What's up?" asked Zidane timidly hoping she didn't know about Kuja yet.  
"Traitor!" she shouted. "How dare you harbor a hellish demon in this house in secret from the royal crown!!!"  
"What demon?" Zidane lied.  
"Oh quit it you idiot! She knows already!" Kuja shouted.  
"Zidane! What are you doing here?!" Beatrix asked as she stood up, brushing herself off.  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Zidane replied.   
"I've been sent by Queen Garnet to check on what you've been up to. You seem to be disappearing here a lot in the past 6 months, have you not?"  
"Yeah, sure. It's my business not yours!"  
Beatrix raised an eyebrow as her blue eye flash in suspicion, "Is that so?"  
"I don't know what HE'S doing here if that's what you're thinking." Zidane lied.  
She brushed her curls out of her face, "Then what's with the 'Hi ya, Kuja'?"  
"Well… I… uh…You have no right to be here!" Zidane blurted out.  
"The more reason I should be here!" She replied.  
"Zidane, shut up! I'll ask the questions!" Kuja shouted.  
"I'll be the judge of that!" Beatrix shouted, pulled out her Save the Queen.  
"Beatrix! I can explain!!!" Zidane shouted.  
"Zidane, I can take care of myself! Attack me at will, Lady Rose." Smirked Kuja bringing himself to a fighting stance.  
"Grr…" Beatrix growled as she ran at him with her blade.  
  
Beatrix hit him with everything she had, but nothing broke his skin. He shed no blood, no skin, not even cried out nor showed any pain! The scary thing was, he blocked every shot with his index and middle finger! She gave another mighty swing at his head.  
  
Kuja quickly jumped out of the way, "Ooo! You're as fiesty as ever, Lady Rose!" He smirked.  
"Silence! You'll come with me into custody at once!" Beatrix shouted.  
"Ooo! I've always loved a game of cops and robbers." Kuja smiled, coming up behind her and patted her ass.  
  
She let out a squeal.  
  
"That's it!!" She began to focus on her blade.  
"Wow! She's just full of energy!" Kuja laughed while Zidane was rubbing his neck.  
"Kuja… I don't think she's going to go easy on you…" sighed Zidane.  
"That's what I'm hoping." Kuja smiled.  
"Grr! That's it!!! CLIMHAZZARD!!!" Shouted Beatrix as a flash of energy shot from her blade.  
Humbly, Kuja took a step to the side and the shot missed. She repeated the attack with several 'Shock' and 'Shock Break' attacks as well. This went on for 15 minutes and each time Beatrix became more furious.  
"HOLD STILL DAMN IT!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
"But that will take all the fun out of it." Kuja smiled.  
"Guys! Stop it! You're wrecking the shop!!!" cried Zidane watching the fight, wishing for a bag of popcorn to appear from who knows where.  
"Fine." Sighed Kuja. "It's my turn."   
  
He smiled evilly as he, quickly ran behind her snaking his arms through hers and used her as a shield as he ran into the wall. She let out a shout of pain as the collided with the wall. He swiftly pinned Beatrix against it. He placed his face in her hair. He smelled her perfume and sighed in pleasure.  
  
"Sigh… It's been so long since my nose has smelt something so sweet." Kuja smiled.  
"Argh! Enough!" Beatrix elbowed him in the gut, causing him to step backwards.  
  
She turned around to face them both, glaring hard.  
  
"That tears it!" She said handing him the Save the Queen, "Kill yourself while you have the chance!"  
Zidane stood there wide eyed, "WHAT!?"  
"Why should I? And why would I?" Kuja asked eyeing her.  
"Think about it. You'll never stand a chance in court once people find out you are alive. People won't likely forgive and forget what YOU have done." She told him.  
"Beatrix, you don't want me to do this…" Kuja said.  
"You'd be surprised of what I want." She said dryly.  
"I know you don't want to do this, after all we went through together…" Kuja said.  
"Together?!" Zidane asked.  
"Yes, together." Kuja told his brother, "You see, Zidane, while you and the princess started your little 'journey', back in Alexandria, while I was there, I fell in love with this General… General Beatrix."  
"Lies!" Beatrix stepped back.  
"Oh it's true! And you know it!" Kuja told her, then turned back to Zidane, "We dated, kissed, we were a beautiful couple! …It was like a dream to me… But all dreams have to end… After you and the Princess left for the outer continent, Beatrix and the two other knights headed for Treno. When I found her, she told me she found feelings for another and was quite angered by me helping in the harm to the Princess… and didn't want to see me anymore. It was a nightmare. But I promised not to reveal her location, it wasn't in my plan anyway."  
"Beatrix is this true!?" Zidane asked.  
"…Well… I… err… Yes…" Beatrix sighed.  
"But now you have come back to me, my Rose of May." Kuja gilded towards her.  
Beatrix pulled out her dagger as a warning to back off, "I have not come back to you. I'm happy with what I have."  
"My gawd! Steiner's going to freak when he hears this!" Zidane squealed with glee.  
"Steiner!?" Kuja cried.  
"No! He mustn't! And he won't after you slid that dagger across your neck, Kuja!" Beatrix shouted.  
"You left me, for THAT ZOMBIE?!"  
"He's not a zombie! He happens to be the most caring and loving man I ever met!" Beatrix shouted in anger.  
"So this is what this is about… you don't want Steiner finding out about our little romance, so you're asking me to kill myself, am I right? I find that to be a every selfish request, General." Kuja said, handing her the Save the Queen.  
"No! That's not what I'm asking at all!" Beatrix shouted, "I'm asking you to do this for the good of Gaia! If you were manipulated by Garland, he can easily do it again!"  
"She's got a point there… If I don't do this, I could cause harm to this beautiful planet again…" Kuja sighed.  
"NO! Beatrix! You need to understand! Kuja's a changed man! Look how he's managed this store for about 6 months and hasn't harmed a soul! Please, give him another chance! Don't pressure him into making that decision!" Zidane cried, "He's the only family I have. In blood that is…"  
"Zidane…" Beatrix sighed.  
  
  
Zidane and Kuja filled Beatrix in on Kuja's story. Beatrix listened to every word very carefully. Once they finished, Beatrix turned her back on them.  
  
"Nine years…" She paused, "Come! We can make it to the Alexandria by dawn." Beatrix said.  
"Alexandria?! But they'll kill him!" Zidane shouted.  
"Only on my or the Queen's command!" Beatrix told him, "And you should be thankful I got to you first!"  
  
  
  
  
Continue? Not Continue? Like? Don't? REVIEW! 


	3. Prayer

ALEXANDER'S KNIGHTS (Bride of the Dark Messenger)  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own FF9 or any as far as I know. I just write fanfics. Please no Flames and R&R.  
  
  
Chp 2: Prayer  
  
At Alexandria, Garnet was in the throne room, listening to a farmer's plea for some help to get the monsters away from his crops. Unfortunately for him, Garnet wasn't paying attention one bit. She was zoned out, she seemed to be staring out the window, but she was really thinking of where Zidane could be while staring at her engagement ring on her finger. Steiner, the iron claded knight, nudged her several times to get her attention focused on the farmer. (Fortunately, Steiner hadn't heard of the little engagement yet, so Garnet and Zidane didn't have to fear his watchful eyes. Garnet and Zidane wanted to be married in secret in the Treno auction house. They told Beatrix, but asked her to keep it a secret from Steiner. Luckily for them, Beatrix is more understandable than Steiner and said she would keep her promise.) Garnet would pay attention for a few minutes, then go back to day dreaming. When she was asked a question, she'd answer with: "Uh huh", "Sure… why not", "Can you run that by me again", "Sorry, what", "I'm not so sure…" and her all time favorite "Come back later and I'll think of a solution." Although this got rid of the villagers quickly, it also pissed them off a bit.  
  
Just as the farmer was about to explain what he wanted done about his situation, Beatrix opened the doors to the throne room. This caught Steiner's attention immediately, although they were already going out for about 6 months now, he was completely infatuated with her. She was the only thing on his mind besides protecting the Queen.  
  
Garnet looked up and thought, 'Saved by the Bell by the woman with the Save the Queen!' as her general entered the room, completely ignoring the farmer and Steiner's infatuated expression. Garnet turned to the farmer and told him, "I'll have to get back to you." Garnet then ran past them both towards her best friend.   
  
"Beatrix! You've come back!" Garnet smiled as she ran towards the humble General.  
"Good evening, Your Highness." Beatrix smiled back.  
"Have you found out anything?" Garnet asked impatiently stopping in front of her.  
"Indeed I have. Very… shocking information." Beatrix smiled turned to a serious expression.  
"What do you mean?" Garnet asked curiously.  
Beatrix turned back to the door, "You can come in now."  
  
Garnet cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Zidane entered the room sheepishly. Garnet let out a squeal of delight while running towards her love. As she was grasped in his warm embrace, he lifted her up in the air, spun around and placed her back on the ground and kissed her passionately. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, for they were interrupted by an angered, "Ahem!" they cut the kiss short to see that the sound came from Steiner who crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his metal boot on the ground.  
  
"Are you quite done?" He asked.  
  
Zidane and Garnet blushed lightly and she backed away from each other. Beatrix muffled her giggles with her delicate hand. Garnet turned to her general and captain.  
  
"My apologizes… What was that shocking information, again?" Garnet asked.  
"We haven't told you yet. Zidane, I believe you were the one who wanted to tell her." Beatrix said.  
"Yes… I did." He turned to Garnet, "Dagger, you gotta promise not to hurt him."  
"What do you mean, who's 'him?'" Garnet asked.  
"Just promise me!"  
"…"  
"Promise me, Dagger!"  
"A-A-alright."  
"Okay…" Zidane turned to the door, "Come on in! They promise not to hurt you."  
  
Garnet looked to the door and gasped at whom entered the room. Kuja waltzed into the room with not a bit of regret on his face, what to Garnet seemed quite rude, especially after what he had done to everyone on Gaia! The farmer who was eagerly awaiting the Queen's attention saw Kuja and ran out the door in fear. Kuja ignored the farmer and stood before the Queen and made a deep bowed that made his hair topple down, touching the floor. The young Queen just stared. Zidane walked over beside his brother and smiled at her.  
  
"My beloved Dagger, I would like to introduce you to the new, Kuja the owner of the most successful Synthesis shop in Treno." Zidane announced.  
"…No… NO! You're dead… YOU'RE DEAD! Zidane how could you!?" Garnet held her head and began to panic.  
  
Kuja rose from his bow and his smile turned to a sorrowful frown as Garnet tried to calculate this in her head. Zidane, Beatrix and Steiner rushed to Garnet's side trying to get her to calm down. Kuja watched as Steiner flashed him a glare. This made Kuja knit his brows in anger.   
  
"Your Majesty! Please calm down!" Steiner told his Queen.  
"This isn't happening! He's supposed to be dead! He killed mother! He should have got what was coming to him!" Garnet shouted.  
"Your Highness, please!" Beatrix said in a soothing voice.   
"Dagger! He means no harm! He's changed!" Zidane told her.  
"NO! HE CAN NEVER CHANGE! NO ONE WITH AN EVIL HEART LIKE HIS CAN CHANGE!" Garnet shouted.  
"But he has! Please, just give him a chance! He was only doing what Garland convinced him to be right. He didn't do it because it was just to be evil! He was scared!"  
"NO! I'll never give him another chance! He doesn't know what pain everyone has suffered!"  
"Excuse me?!" Kuja spoke up.  
  
Garnet looked up at the mysterious man, and trembled with tears swelling in her eyes.   
  
"Don't tell me that I DON'T KNOW WHAT SUFFERING IS!!!!!!" Kuja bellowed.   
"How dare you speak to the princess in such a way!" Steiner bellowed back, drawing his sword.  
Zidane jumped in front of Steiner, "Don't hurt him!"  
"Don't tell me what to do, thief!" Steiner shouted at Zidane, he threw him to the side.  
  
Steiner ran at Kuja with his sword held high. Kuja covered his eyes and face with his forearms preparing for pain. But… there was nothing. Kuja lowered his arms and opened his eyes to find that the General stood before the tall Captain, blocking his way to Kuja with her arms spread out. The Captain's sword remained high in the air, unmoving, as he stared down at the General.   
  
"Get out of my way Beatrix, this villain needs to be exterminated." Steiner said to her calmly.  
"Not today." She told him sternly.  
"You dare stand in my way to protect this maggot!?"   
"Haven't you been listening? He's been through enough suffering! Now stand down or you can take my life with his!"  
"Beatrix… you know I can't hurt y-"  
"Then don't."  
"…"  
  
Steiner dropped his sword and hugged the young General, "I love you…" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
She smiled and hugged him back. Kuja watched in disgust. 'By the gods! How could she love such a beast!?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Why is everyone doing this?! Why are you all defending him!?" Garnet fell to her knees in frustration and confusion.   
"Dagger, please, he's suffered enough for his sins. He won't hurt anymore. I promise." Zidane said kneeling beside her, stroking her long dark hair.  
"Yes… But how do I know he's suffered enough to fit the crime?"   
"Your Majesty, Queen Garnet… Let me tell you something." Kuja began, "I spent 9 long years in a chamber with little food and water. I was beaten to a pulp by the one who gave me life and who I thought I could trust once again even after what I had done to him. A mindless baboon found me lying in a field unconscious. The one woman I've been waiting for ditched me long ago and now is with some kind of ogre of a man! I've spent months on this planet in the darkness of a cold, damp shop that is as dark as night and the only person who visits me besides rude customers is this womanizing, monkey faced boob who is the only one who cares about me! In the darkness of my dreams I hear the cries of many trapped in my head, getting louder and louder until the sound is deafening! And let me enlightened you… THIS IS THE WAY I PRAY!!!! Each night in darkness!!! In loneness!!!! It burns me alive inside… Living my life isn't hard enough you say? Well, reality check! IT IS! IT DAMN WELL IS!"  
"Kuja…" Zidane whispered.  
"I… never knew…" Garnet whispered.  
"Damn right you never knew! No one ever knew!" Kuja shouted as he fell to his knees in tears.  
  
A delicate hand being placed on his shoulder interrupted Kuja's tears. He looked up to find Beatrix smiling at him and pointing forward. He looked in that direction to see Garnet standing before him. She also put a hand on his shoulder and had a smile on her face that said, 'I forgive you… for now…'   
  
Garnet turned to Zidane, "He can stay here with us, sharing a room with you. He will have everything he needs here. I have made my decision to let him live a normal life. He has learned what it feels like to loose everything."  
"You'd… do that… for me?" Kuja asked rising to his feet.  
Garnet smiled, "Yes. I am a better person than I was long ago."  
"As am I." Kuja smiled.  
"Good." Garnet forced a smile, the turned to Zidane, "Zidane, I want to speak with you."  
  
With that, the Queen and the young Genome left the throne room. Kuja turned to face Beatrix… but she was no longer there, no one was in the room but him. He wondered where she headed off to… He opened the door to the hall and choked at the sight. He found Beatrix with Steiner, both engaged in a passionate kiss. Kuja glared at the tall muscular man holding the young woman in his arms with his lips pressed against hers, then quietly walked down the hall opposite of the two.   
  
Meanwhile, Garnet led Zidane into the Garden. He had a worried look on his face, wondering if she was going to yell, shout and scream at him for keeping this secret from her. He prayed to the eidolons that she wasn't mad. She stopped in her track and spun around to look at him. Her face had an angered frown that touched her lips. It was as he feared, she was angry. He decided to say something first instead of standing there like an idiot, preparing for a cartload of bitching that awaited him.  
  
"Look, if it's about Kuja, I'm sorry."  
"Zidane-"  
"It was stupid to try to keep a secret from you."  
"Just let me-"  
"I should have told you, but I needed time. Please forgive me?"  
"Zidane of course I forgive you! But that's not why we're out here."  
"It isn't?!"  
"Nope."  
"Then why are we here?"  
"Because I wanted you all to myself for a few moments." Garnet smiled devilishly.  
Zidane was dumbstruck.  
"Ahh! This is a new side to you." Zidane smirked.  
Garnet leaned in, about to kiss him, "Well, I hardly ever get to spend time with you with all these interrupt-"   
"H-H-Hi Dagger! Hi Zidane!" a shy voice came from behind them.  
Garnet rolled her eyes, 'I spoke too soon.'  
  
They turned to see the young mage, Vivi with all his little mage "children".  
  
"Hey Vivi! How are the kids?" Zidane asked.  
"T-They're good." Vivi replied.  
"Y-Y-Yup! We are!" The tiny Vivi's chorused.  
"I was wondering… who's the mother?" Zidane asked eagerly.  
"M-M-Mother?" Vivi stood their confused.  
"…" Vivi jr. was silent.  
"…" Vivi the 3rd was also silent.  
"…" Vivi the 4th was the same.  
Vivi the 5th stared, "…"   
Vivi the 6th started picking his nose, "…"   
Vivi the 7th kicked a rock, "…"   
Vivi the 8th began to poke a worm with his shoe, "…"  
Zidane stared at them,"…"  
Garnet cocked her head to the side, "…"  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Zidane broke the silence.  
"A-Ahem… well, we'd better get going. We were going to have lunch today with Mister Steiner." Vivi told them, changing the subject.  
"Ha ha ha ha! I think he's already having lunch." Zidane chuckled, remembering leaving Steiner and Beatrix in the hall.  
"W-What?" Vivi cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
"Well, ya know! With French kissing… and the tongue…" Zidane trailed off when he saw Vivi's eyes growing wide, a natural signal that Vivi had no clue what he was talking about. Zidane dropped his head, "Ahh, never mind. I guess you guys better be going."  
"Y-Yeah. See ya later, Zidane, Dagger." Vivi tipped his hat and he left the two of them, followed by the many tiny mages.  
Garnet shook her head at Zidane, "Sigh, you are always trying to be a comedian."  
"Hey, it's what people love about me!" Zidane winked.  
"It's only a small portion of what I love about you." Garnet whispered, then giggled as she turned away from him and began to walk back into the castle.  
"What you say? Hey! Don't leave! Tell me what you said!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!" Zidane called to her while chasing after her.  
  
Later, Beatrix patrolled the halls of the castle alone. The echo of her footsteps haunted the silent halls as she scanned every inch in front of her with her eagle eyes. Suddenly she stopped. She let out a sighed and flicked her hair back.  
  
"Kuja, you should know by now you can't sneak up on me." She smiled shaking her head, not even looking back.  
"How did you know it was me?" Kuja's voice asked from behind her.  
"Intuition." She smirked as she turned to face him.   
"Ahh, yes, Women's intuition. A charming and most interesting aspect of young women such as yourself." He chuckled.  
"It seems you've grown up a bit." Beatrix smiled, "But I don't think you are here to prove that to me, I sense you want something."  
"Bravo." Kuja clapped his hands, "Once again your intuition is correct."  
"Quit stalling, Kuja." Beatrix told him, placing a hand on her hip, "I have a lot to do today and I have no time to waste on idle chit-chat."  
"Sigh, as you wish." Kuja smiled. "May I ask you a question?"  
"I believe that was a question." She smirked, "…You have 30 minutes to ask as many questions as you want. But that time also includes me answering so make it quick. And do not worry, I shall tell you no lies."  
"Then I'll make my questions brief… Question 1: Why are you with such a… a beast?!"  
"That's easy. He has a heart of gold and is a gentleman. No matter how much of a beast he may seem to others, I love him, Kuja, all I care about is if he loves me too."  
"…Another question. How did you fall in love with him?" Kuja asked raising an eyebrow.   
Leaned against the wall and closed her eye, remembering an old and beautiful memory, "It's just something he said… 'I never wish to lose you again' that made me realize… even when I was about to leave, his words made me decide not to make another bad decision by leaving Alexandria…"  
"How can you love such a ogre?!"  
Beatrix glared at him, "I believe I've already answered that."  
"…You're very beautiful when your angry, you know that?"  
"Kuja, please, that's over."  
"Why did we ever break up?"  
"You know very well."  
"Heh… because you grew strong feelings for… another… Wait… WAS THAT OTHER HIM?!"  
"Your powers of seduction never cease to amaze me…" Beatrix said sarcastically.   
"You chose HIM over ME?"  
"And I stand by my decision. It would never have worked between us anyway. We were seven years apart! You were 21 and I was 28… and all your intentions were very… well… how to put this nicely? Too fast for the relationship."  
"All I wanted was to show you how much I loved you!" he began to lean in to kiss her like he used to do.  
"Well, sometimes those things take time and-" Beatrix babbled hoping she could convince him to not touch her lips.   
"WHY YOU LITTLE MONKEY-ISH #@%^@*$!!!!" A voice interrupted coming their way.  
  
They both turned their heads to find Zidane running for dear life followed by Steiner with his sword held high. Zidane, who was way far ahead of Steiner, stopped before them.  
  
"Hi Beatrix! Hi Kuja!" Zidane smiled weakly.  
"What did you do this time? Did you tell him you were engaged to the Queen yet?" Beatrix asked.  
"Umm… no…"  
"Then what in Alexander's name did you do!?" Kuja demanded.  
"…I kinda maybe sort of… pinched Dagger's tooshie." Zidane blushed embarrassed and afraid that Beatrix would react the same way as Steiner.  
"Well, isn't that just lovely. You know how protective he is, so you better run now before he catches up." Beatrix waved him in the direction he was heading down before.  
"Why?" Zidane asked.  
  
He looked back finding Steiner still running in his direction. Zidane jumped in surprise at how fast Steiner was running now. Zidane gave them a wave good by and swift ran past them. As he ran, he suddenly flashed them a peace sign, then continued to pump his arms wildly as Steiner was cursing loudly and ran past them with out noticing them and began to catch up to Zidane. They noticed that close behind, Vivi's children, were following Steiner with a skip in their step. They watched as the parade of run down the hall. Beatrix let out a chuckle then turned to Kuja.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kuja, but we're going to have to talk another time. But you may consider just being friends." She smiled as she followed after them shouting, "Albert!!! Don't use that kind of language when the children are near by!!!!"  
  
Once again, Kuja was left by himself. He pounded his fist against the granite wall. Making a large dent in it. Kuja chuckled, 'I guess I still have some power left after the fall…' he thought to himself.   
  
"H-H-Hey! You better clean that up before Dagger finds it!" A voice told him sternly from behind.   
  
Kuja turned around to find a tiny black mage. The young mage jumped back at Kuja's appearance. His yellow eye grew three times their original size. Kuja recognized this mage… Vivi was his name.  
  
"Vivi?" Kuja asked.  
"Kuja!!!" Vivi squeaked in fright.  
"No! No! It's okay! Don't scream! I'm good know!"  
Too late, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vivi screamed.  
"What going on over there?!" Garnet asked as she ran down the hall in their direct.  
  
She spotted Vivi screaming in front of a surprised Kuja. Garnet ran over to Vivi.  
  
"Vivi!? What's wrong?" She turned to Kuja, "You didn't hurt him did you!?"  
"N-N-No! I just turned around and he started screaming! I don't think he knows about me changing-"  
Garnet nodded telling him she understood and turned back to Vivi, "Vivi, it's okay. Kuja is good now. Zidane says he'll be a 'good boy' from now on."  
"*Sniff* N-n-n-n-no he won't! He'll make us mages his slaves again and use us to destroy!" Vivi sniffled.  
"I want nothing of the sort! I can assure you…" Kuja told him.  
"…"  
"Vivi, I know we had our bad moments in the past, as with all your friends, but I've changed for the better! I swear! Zidane has shown me that life much easier to live when you aren't planning to destroy and create massacre." Kuja explained.  
"I-I-I-I'm not sure if I c-c-c-can b-b-believe you…" Vivi looked to the side.  
"Please, just… trust me. That's all I ask." Kuja plead.   
"Alright… But stay away from the ch-ch-ch-children!" Vivi snapped.  
  
Kuja winced at those words. They seemed very harsh… But Kuja nodded in agreement. Vivi nodded back and ran after the parade of people. Kuja looked after him with distant eyes. He looked to the Queen who was staring at him most awkwardly.   
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Kuja asked.  
"You've really changed…" Garnet smiled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Kuja I used to know and fear would not plead for a second chance…"  
"I guess I have then." Kuja smiled. "I'm glad someone else besides Zidane believes me."  
Garnet cocked her head to the side, "Hmm? I thought Beatrix believed you?"   
"Not fully…"  
"What are you talking about?" Garnet asked confused.  
"…Nothing. I think I shall check out the room that is arranged for me…"  
"Alright. It's just up the stairs behind the door with Zidane's name on it."   
"Alright. Thank you." Kuja smiled and walked away.  
  
  
Later that night, Zidane retired to his room to find Kuja there. Once again, Kuja was sitting around in the… ahem… nude.   
  
"Jeez, Kuja! You're living castle life now! I think you can last a couple night without sitting around like that!" Zidane shouted.  
"I feel comfortable like this." Kuja replied.  
"…TOO MUCH INFORMATION THANK YOU!"  
"Sigh… fine…" Kuja rolled his eyes as he walked toward the dresser.  
"So what were you doing with Beatrix in the hall?" Zidane asked.  
"…Asking for her back…"  
"WHA?!"  
"What? You have a problem with that?"  
"No, but Rusty will! What did she say!?"  
"She refused and suggested we just be friends…"  
"Good."  
"Good? What do you mean good? She's in love with some zombie and not me!"  
"Heh, look at it this way, we don't get the sh** beaten out of us by Rusty!"  
"I'd take him on."  
"Oh no. Last week, one of his Pluto Knights was flirting with her and Steiner saw this and flung him from the castle roof into the canal! I swear, when it comes to her, he some how summons up this super strength and beats the crap outta people! Not something I wanna experience first hand, thank you very much." Zidne told him.  
"Well I swear to the holy Alexander, she WILL be mine one day!"  
"You killed Alexander, rememeber?"  
"Shut up! I have something planned to help make it happen…"  
"Oh no! No plans! I'm responsible for you, if you do anything to Rusty I get kicked outta here faster than you can say 'Kweh'!"  
"I'm just going to-"  
"NO! Promise me you won't do anything!"  
"…"  
"Kuja!"  
"Alright."   
"Good." Zidane smiled, "You know what? I've been thinking lately…" Zidane said, changing the subject.  
"That's something that doesn't happen everyday, you thinking. I shall alert the newspapers." Kuja said sarcastically.   
"I'm serious, Kuja!" Zidane jumped up on one of the beds.  
"Alright, alright… what have you been thinking about, Zidane?"  
"What is Garland doing right now…?" Zidane asked, laying down on his back in wonder.  
"…" Kuja fell silent.  
"Kuja?"  
"… I don't know…"  
  
Kuja looked out the window to the starry sky… having the feeling that they were being watched…  
  
  
Meanwhile, else where, far, far away… An elderly man stood before a large red globe with a picture of Kuja and Zidane in their room. He let out a chilling, booming laugh as he watched the two. He then turned to a shadowed figure behind him.  
  
"Kiki!" he called to it, "Come hither."   
"Crystal Waltz Kiki at your service, Master Garland." It replied as it approached the elderly man.  
"Excellent, good girl. Come and look at these pitiful fools! Unaware of what we have planned for them." He laughed.  
"Quite pitiful, Master Garland." Kiki replied.  
"Soon my plan will unfold and I shall rule Gaia! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
  
  
A Crystal Waltz? Could it be a newer verson to the Black Watlzes? Are there Crystal Mages too? What does this "Kiki the Crystal Waltz" look like? What does Garland have planned? Will Kuja and Beatrix just be friends? Will Garnet ever get Zidane alone? Will Zidane pinch Garnet's tooshie again?   
  
To be continued… 


	4. Awaken

Disclaimer: ... you know the drill...  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares   
  
  
  
Beatrix walked through the moonlit garden admiring the roses and the twinkling stars above. No night on Gaia seemed so perfect. As the cool breeze brushed through her light chocolate hair, her attention was drawn to another. He was on the other side of the garden, also viewing the roses. He looked up at her, tilting his metal helm up to show his dark brown eyes and his large, warm smile. It was the man she loved, Albert, Albert Steiner.   
  
He motioned her to 'come hither'. She nodded and made her way towards him on light feet that felt like they barely touched the solid, granite ground. Once she stood before him, he warped his arms around her and closed the space between them. Beatrix looked lovingly and deeply into his dark eyes. His face slowly inched towards hers. She could feel his breath caressing her face.  
  
But, suddenly, out of the blue a piercing sound cut through the air, getting louder with every second. Steiner's eyes shot open as he pushed her away, drew his sword and turned his back on her spreading his arms to the sides. Beatrix was shocked as she looked up into the sky to see what he was reacting to. It was an arrow heading straight for them!! But as the arrow came down it began to morph into a different form… Beatrix's Save the Queen!!!! Beatrix's eyes shot wide open and she screamed for Steiner to run, but he didn't move. He was determined to protect her. She kept shouting at him until… it was too late… the sword came down, cutting through Steiner's armor.   
  
"SSTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as he fell to the ground.   
  
She ran to his side holding him up. He just merely smiled at her as the color faded quickly from his face. Tears rolled down her face as his eyes slowly closed and he became limp. Beatrix broke out into uncontrolled sobs as she held him closer to her. Suddenly, out of the blue, a voice echoed around her.   
  
"…You mustn't get too close to Steiner…" the voice echoed, "For if you do… it will be the death of him… Stay away from him! Stay away or watch him die like this when the time comes when being near you is a death sentence…"   
  
Beatrix sat up, "WHO ARE YOU!?!?" She demanded, "ANSWER ME!!!!!!!"  
  
There was no reply.   
  
Beatrix, held Steiner close and continued to cry. This was all so confusing. Tears streamed down her face as the darkness consumed her…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"SSTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beatrix screamed as she sat up in bed.  
  
She opened her eye to find herself in her room. Her was dripping in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. She looked at the clock on the wall… 3 AM. It was all a dream. One horrible dream. She hugged her knees as the fear drained from her body. Suddenly, the sound of rapid footsteps could be heard in the hallway and stopped at her door. There was a loud knock at the door followed by a voice filled with concern.  
  
"Beatrix!? Are you in there!? Is something wrong?! Are you ok?! May I come in?"   
  
Before Beatrix could answer the voice that clearly belonged to Steiner, he burst through the door with his sword ready and was in full armor.   
  
"Albert?" Beatrix merely stared at him.   
  
He turned to her and his face blushed a bright crimson, seeing her in just a short rose-red silk nightgown that was cut very low at the neck. Lower than her uniform. He covered his eyes and began to babble.  
  
"I-I-I-I heard you scream my name so I came t-t-t-to y-y-your aid!" He blurted out still blushing.   
  
"Why are you blushing and covering your eyes like that?" She asked.   
  
"Y-y-you're n-n-n-n-not in p-p-p-p-proper u-u-u-u-uniform!" he blurted out again.  
  
Beatrix smiled at him, "It's quite alright, you have my permission to remove your hand."   
  
"*Gulp* Are…are you sure?" he asked still covering his eyes.   
  
"Yes. I am quite sure."  
  
Steiner removed his hand and continued to radiate the same crimson color in his face. He looked upon her, trying to avoid the most "obvious" areas that clothe did not cover too well. He walked towards her and sat at the foot of her bed staring into that one beautiful blue eye he admired so much. She didn't need two. One was enough to show all the beauty within, he thought in his mind. Beatrix turned her head to the side and her smile faded.  
  
"So… you came to my aid…" Beatrix said quietly, but just loud enough to hear.   
  
"Indeed." Steiner nodded, "I thought you were in danger."  
  
"Heh…" her smile returned. "You were always so overprotective."  
  
"I think not. A scream is not to be taken lightly now-a-days." He told her.  
  
"Well I am fine, as you can see." She spread her arms in a gesture that no bodily harm had come to her.  
  
"Then why did you scream? I was worried." He asked in concern.   
  
"I…" She began.  
  
"Yes?" He gestured her to continue with a movement of his hand.  
  
"I… just had a nightmare… that's all." She blushed in embarrassment.  
  
It was quite embarrassing for her to tell him that. It was silly, she thought, A grown woman having nightmares. She hoped by telling him she didn't come off as weak or too soft. The worst thing for a general was that her peers thought of her as soft, weak or worst of all… scared. As this thought crossed through her mind, she grabbed and pillow and hugged it tightly, almost squishing it to death, and shifted her eye to the side making her seem to be in distant thought. Steiner saw this and smiled with a light chuckle. He read that face like it was an open book. He shifted closer to her turned her head back to face his direction. He smiled and caressed her lips with a kiss. Beatrix's eye shot open in surprise. It was as if time had stopped, just for that moment. She slowly began to relax and returned his kiss. After they pulled away from each other Steiner held her close and stroked her hair lightly, helping her relax a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for, I assure you. It is part of my duty to protect those in need." He whispered rubbing her back in a soothing, circular motion. "What was your nightmare about anyway?"  
  
Beatrix paused. Should she really tell him? Would he get upset if she told him that her dream was his gruesome death and a mysterious voice telling her to stay away from him? She looked into his eyes. Now above all times was not the best time to cause pain to those eyes. So… she lied.  
  
"You know what…?" She faked a laugh, "I can't remember a thing. I guess your comfort not only wiped the fear from my mind, but the vision of the ghastly dream in my memory as well."  
  
Steiner smiled, "I'm glad to be of service."  
  
He fell for it.   
  
"Thank you for checking up on me. I don't know how I can repay you…" Beatrix smiled with a slight blush.  
  
"Nay, it is I who should be thanking you. Just knowing that you are safe will help me sleep well tonight." He told her as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
He stood up and headed for the door. Once he reached the door, he turned around to look at her.  
  
"I shall see you in the morn." He smiled.  
  
"And I you." She replied.   
  
He beamed at her then quietly left the room. Beatrix let out a long sigh. 'He's very gullible.' She thought in her mind, 'He'll have to work on that…' She let out another sigh. She never had to lie to him before… but how could she tell him that she had a dream that he was killed by her own sword? It wasn't the best thing to tell a loved one. She placed her pillow down then arose from bed. She walked over to the make up table and looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
"A vision of perfection as always." A voice cooed.   
  
Beatrix spun around to find the window/door to her balcony open and Kuja standing in the doorway with his silver hair flowing in the wind. His sapphire eyes sparkled with desire.   
  
"How did you get in through there?! I locked it before I went to bed! And my room in on the 2nd level!" Beatrix demanded.  
  
"I have my ways." He smiled devilishly.  
  
"So I see." Beatrix sat down at her make up table and began to brush her hair. "So why are YOU here?"  
  
"I heard you scream. I was worried." He told her.  
  
"Kind of a late reaction don't you think? I'm disappointed in you." She smirked, "I would have expected you to come quicker than this."  
  
"I would have, but when I arrived the Captain had just entered the room. If I had entered first he probably would have thought I was what ever made you scream." Kuja explained.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I would have told him otherwise." Beatrix told him as she set the brush down.  
  
"…You would?" Kuja stepped towards her.  
  
"Of course. You were not the cause of my… scream. It was only cause by a nightmare." Beatrix blushed in embarrassment.   
  
"A nightmare? How dreadful!" Kuja said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to be sarcastic, Kuja! I know it's silly." Beatrix gave him a quick glare.  
  
"No, I am serious, Lady Rose." He said in a concerned tone.  
  
"…Sure." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Heh, anyway, if I had entered first, I would not have seen such a touching display." Kuja said as he spun around and held his hand out to her like an actor in some play.   
  
"Excuse me!?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Oh you know, the part where you caressed each other's lips with a heart felt kiss and held each other in the passion of the moment as all time seemed to stop all at once, then let go as the scene ended." Kuja said in a formal, acting voice.   
  
"You make it seem so theatrical." Beatrix smirked.   
  
"It's what I do, Lady Rose." Kuja smiled devilishly and kissed her hand then suddenly continued up her arm to her neck.  
  
Beatrix stood up and quickly pulled her arm away, "Please don't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Kuja asked with an evil smirk.  
  
"Because I'm with Steiner! Not you! And if he found out he'd go on an all out rampage!" Beatrix told him in a stern tone.  
  
Kuja shrugged, "So? All the better."   
  
"No, it's not!" Beatrix crossed her arms.  
  
There was a long silence… Suddenly Kuja lunged at her and pinned her against the wall.   
  
"What in Alexander's name are you doing?!?!?!?!" Beatrix shouted.  
  
"One kiss, that's all I ask." Kuja pleaded.   
  
"No! It's a sin against my morals!" Beatrix told him.  
  
Kuja merely laughed. "Pleasure is a sin, but sinning is pleasureful." Kuja said in a lusty tone.  
  
Beatrix pushed him away with all she had, causing him to fall to the ground. She walked over to the balcony door, opened it and pointed out.  
  
"Get out." Beatrix breathed.  
  
  
  
Kuja merely sat there for a moment's time until she spoke again.  
  
"Get out." She snarled, giving him a death glare.   
  
Kuja stared at her for awhile, then got to his feet and glided out the door without a word. Beatrix slammed the door behind him and continued to the table. Kuja climbed onto the balcony's railing. He looked back to see her brushing her hair like nothing had happened. He smiled, then jumped off the edge. He glided through the air to his own balcony where Zidane waited for his return.   
  
"Where have you been?! If you were causing trouble-" Zidane began.  
  
"Oh shush, Zidane! I was only seeing what that scream was all about." Kuja cut him off.  
  
"Oh…" Zidane said calming down. "Where did the scream come from?"  
  
"It was from Beatrix's room, I went to comfort her." Kuja told him.  
  
Zidane began to panic again, "WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!? Steiner did see you? Did he!? You didn't touch her right? Oh merciful Alexander! If Steiner knows-"  
  
"Relax, my brother. Nothing happened. Steiner got there before I did and he didn't catch a glimpse of me. Nothing you'd find interesting happened." Kuja cut him off again.  
  
Zidane relaxed once more, "What a relief. Like I told you last night, he'll kill us both if you even try to do something like that!"  
  
"If I could I would take her away from all this." Kuja sighed as he entered the room.  
  
"Well you won't. Right? … Right!? KUJA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Seven hours later, Zidane was outside with Garnet standing at the Airship docking bay. A Lindbulmian airship was hovering above them, slowly descending into the dock. Zidane's blue eyes grew wide with impression as the airship landed gracefully. Suddenly out of the blue a flash of pink tackled Zidane to the ground!  
  
"Help! It's an attack! Get the guards!" Zidane yelped.  
  
Garnet laughed, "Zidane, it's just Eiko!"  
  
Zidane looked up to see a young purple-haired girl with a horn sticking out of her forehead in a flowing pink gown sitting on his chest.  
  
"Hi-ya, Ziddy-poo!" Eiko squealed hugging his head.  
  
"H- ow- hi Eiko." Zidane groaned in pain.  
  
"Did-ja miss me?" Eiko asked with a large grin.  
  
"Sure (but not long enough)." Zidane smiled.   
  
"So where is everyone? Is Vivi here yet?" Eiko asked.  
  
"He's in Lounge with Steiner." Garnet said as she pried Eiko of Zidane's head.  
  
"GOODIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiko squealed as she leapt from Garnet's hands and ran towards the castle.  
  
"Wow, she's giddy today…" Zidane smirked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You should see her on a normal day." A voice spoke up from behind them.   
  
They turned around to find Regent Cid and Lady Hilda.  
  
"She'll be bouncing off the walls and scaling statues till who knows when." Lady Hilda smiled with a giggle.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Indeed." Cid smiled.  
  
"Uncle Cid, Auntie Hilda!" Garnet hugged them both.  
  
"Oh my. What a welcome!" Cid laughed happily.  
  
"Hey! Where's our welcome?" a voice called out from the air ship.  
  
Garnet looked up to find Amarant and Freya waving from the airship.  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Zidane shouted and waved back.  
  
"Hmph, not long enough is more like it." Amarant rolled off his tongue.   
  
"Don't mind him, Zidane, he's just full of hot air." Freya told the genome as they approached.   
  
"Yeah, I kinda noticed." Zidane smirked.  
  
"Come, let us escort you all to your rooms then we shall meet in the conference room at 1600 hours." Garnet beamed and led them all inside the castle.  
  
Six hours later…  
  
"I hope you all know why you've been invited here." Garnet began, sitting at the head of a large conference table.  
  
"You mentioned you had something urgent to tell us." Regent spoke up stroking his mustache.   
  
"Indeed I did. This is of the utmost importance." Garnet said with a calm serious face.  
  
"Well what is this important news?" Freya asked.  
  
"Yeah! You can tell us Sarah!" Eiko told the young Queen.  
  
"Eiko, hush." Lady Hilda told the young summoner.  
  
"This better not be a waste of time." Amarant murmured.  
  
"I hungry!" Quina piped up.  
  
"Please everyone, settle down." Garnet plead, "I find it easier to show you than to tell you in words." Garnet nodded to Zidane.  
  
Zidane nodded back and turned to the door, "You can bring him in now!" Zidane called out.  
  
The doors swung open to reveal General Beatrix and Captain Steiner escorting Kuja into the room. All the guests gasped in surprise.  
  
"Good holy Alexander!" Regent Cid shouted in astonishment.   
  
"What in hell's name!?" Freya gasped.  
  
Eiko screamed in shock and Lady Hilda fainted.   
  
"KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!!!!" Eiko screamed.  
  
"Eiko! N-no!" Vivi said trying to console her.  
  
"My pleasure." Amarant smiled as he strapped on his claws and rushed at Kuja.  
  
Kuja merely stepped out of the way and let Amarant crash into the wall.   
  
"My what a exciting 'hello'." Kuja smirked.  
  
"Well you deserve what ever you suffer!" Steiner snarled.  
  
"Albert!" Beatrix scolded the ironclad knight.  
  
"Please everybody! Calm down!" Zidane told everyone.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?!?! ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!?" Regent Cid shrieked.  
  
"I have agree with Cid, Zidane! I mean, this is Kuja we're talking about!" Freya shouted at the genome.   
  
"What in your right mind let him stay here NOT locked behind bars!?" Lady Hilda snarled.  
  
"Please, do not blame Zidane. It was I you gave him permission to stay here." Garnet told the crowd.  
  
"Garnet, how could you!?" Hilda scolded.  
  
"I knew Zidane would put awful ideas in your head!" Cid snarled at the genome.  
  
"Uncle Cid PLEASE!!!" Garnet raised her voice, "I believe Kuja has changed. If he hasn't why didn't he destroy us already?"  
  
"Regent Cid, Lady Hilda, and friends of my brother, I can assure you I pose no fret to you or your planet no longer. I've given up my hateful ways and hope to make a difference here. Do not scold the young Queen and my brother, they were only trying to help." Kuja explained.   
  
"I don't believe this!" Freya snarled, folding her arms.  
  
"Believe what you wish, I shall retire to my room. Good day." Kuja bowed gracefully then exited the room.  
  
"I just don't get it…" Eiko sighed and left with Vivi to retire to their room as well.  
  
"No matter how many he sweet talks us, I won't believe a word of it!!" Freya hissed as the rest of them followed.  
  
Will the others ever trust Kuja? Will Beatrix continue to have these weird nightmares? Will Kuja ever get his way? Will Eiko drive everyone bonkers from being so giddy? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions?  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
